


Paparazzi Spies

by Shuichi_Akai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, OC-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: We’re the Paparazzi Spies and we’re here to share stories about the sightings and private lives of the people of the One Piece World! [Chapter 1: Crocodile holds an umbrella over a shivering puppy in the rain!?]





	

**Chapter 1: Crocodile the Animal Lover**

A young girl around seventeen years old was walking through an alley, fiddling with her camera. “Geez, if I don’t get a good photos and a great story soon, I’m gonna starve,” She whined, running a hand through her long red hair. She felt something wet and wiped the top of her nose. There was another drip followed by even more. She looked up to the sky to see large rain clouds. “You’ve got to be kidding me!”

It began to drizzle and then soon it got heavier with each second, turning into an all-out pour. The girl scrambled under a store’s awning, rainwater dripping from her soaked clothes. “Damn it!” She cursed. She quickly checked her camera, taking out some napkins to wipe away the water. She sighed in relief as it turned on. “At least it’s still working,”

A soft whimper caught her attention and she turned to the streets. A lonely little pug puppy was walking down the street, shivering in the rain. “Poor thing,” The girl said. Then she caught sight of Sir Crocodile approaching the puppy, an opened umbrella in hand. “Oh no! That dirty pirate better not—”

Then something unexpected happened. Crocodile stopped beside the puppy and held the umbrella over the pug. The girl rubbed her gold eyes to see if she was just imagining things. Nope, Crocodile was still there, holding his umbrella over a puppy. She then pinched herself to see if she was in a dream. Nope, it was real. Positioning her camera, she took multiple quick pictures. She had to be very careful to leave the flash off or else Crocodile would know of her presence and certainly kill her.

However, Crocodile had already known she was there, but couldn’t do anything. He was unable to turn to sand due to being wet and the weather still being rainy. If he were to charge towards her, he’d have to drop his umbrella which would cause the pup to be in the rain again. He was thinking of chasing after her when the weather was cleared up, but he couldn’t see her face from this angle.

The girl quickly ran in the direction of the closest newspaper company. “This will surely get me enough cash for food and a room!”

XXX

 **Sir Crocodile holds an umbrella over a shivering puppy in the rain!?**  
_On April 1st, XXXX there was heavy rain throughout most of the day. Most people would usually be using an umbrella to shield their selves from the wet weather, but one shocking person decided to protect a puppy from the rain instead of himself. Who is this shocking person you might ask?_ _It’s none other than Sir Crocodile, former Hero of Alabasta and former Shichibukai!_  
_Sir Crocodile has eaten a Logia Devil Fruit known as the Sand-Sand Fruit. It allows the user to manipulate sand as well as turn parts of their body into sand. However, there are two ways to counteract the ability while fighting. The first is through Armament Haki of course. The second is by either wetting him or having your weapon soaked._  
_That means that Sir Crocodile was allowing himself to be weakened in order to protect the stray pug! Who knew such a cruel man that has killed many and had tried to take over Alabasta actually had a warm heart and was an animal-lover? What’s also been noted is the drastic decrease in stray animals ever since Sir Crocodile arrived here at Nazo. Could he be responsible for this and be secretly caring for them?_

“Preposterous! I was merely showing that puppy that I had the power to choose whether it stayed under the rain or under my umbrella!” Sir Crocodile used his Devil Fruit to dry the newspaper up and turn it to dust. He then picked up said pug and petted his fur. “I am not responsible for the decrease in stray animals, right Daz?”

Daz only folded his arms up and said nothing, staring back at Crocodile.

“What?” Crocodile asked.

Inside their ship were a bunch of dogs, cats, lizards, and Bananawani.

XXX

“Yes!” The girl cheered, holding her bag of beri. “I made so much from that news article and the pictures!”

A cloaked figure approached her. “You were the ones to submit that?”

“Yep!” The girl grinned.

“I’m a member of Paparazzi Spies,” The figure said. “To catch such a photo without being killed is not an easy task. I would like to offer you a job,”

“No way!” The girl exclaimed. “Paparazzi Spies is one of the most famous newspaper companies!”

“So what do you say?” The figure asked.

“Hell yeah!” The girl held out her hand. “The name’s Blade,”

**Author's Note:**

> Send as many requests as you want! All you gotta do is state which character and what you want the news article to be about.  
> EXAMPLE:  
> Name: Sir Crocodile  
> Subject: He is holding an umbrella over a shivering puppy in the rain. Based on the cover page of Chapter 860.


End file.
